


On the Steps

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cutesy, Fix-It, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: After Noct was revived on the throne he decides life is too short to waste, he wants to marry Ignis.Loosely connects toFinalem LibraIgnoct Week 2017Day Seven Timed Quest: The wedding that they deserved





	On the Steps

The walk from inside the Citadel was a long one, but Ignis and Noctis held hands and the smiles stayed on their faces. They had won, the world saved and bathed in brilliant light once more. The advisor could sense this, feeling warm light caress his face and he felt that nothing could be better. As they came down the worn and tattered red carpet, Noctis paused them.

“Wait up,” he said suddenly as he caught the attention of the three. Ignis ‘peered’ at him and quirked a brow as he squeezed that slightly smaller hand. His expression one of inquiry.

“What is it?” Gladio asked as he crossed his arms, they needed to make it back to Hammerhead and reorganize with their larger group. They would need to discuss the future of Eos and head to Lestallum, since the populous of the world resided there. From there they could regroup and Noct could spearhead it all.

The King’s scruffy face stretched into a wide smile as he took Ignis’ hands in his own, a blush coming onto his cheeks as he slowly knelt down on those steps and looked up. “Marry me,” he proposed as he tried to keep the jitters from his voice.

“Noct – I,” Ignis’ one eye grew large as he tipped his head down and his lips parted in surprise. “Marriage?” His face flamed and he worried his scarred lip. “We can’t –, you are King.”

“Not anymore, with the crystal gone and the Astrals with it, I no longer have the Lucian magic. Sides, I think Eos would need to be governed differently, almost how Accordo administration was with elected persons in office who are chosen by the people. I think the world needs to move in that direction. I will help rebuild the world, but will not take a leadership role unless elected.” He stayed knelt before his lover and kissed his knuckles. “Marry me, Ignis.”

The blind man balked and swallowed, licking his lips. It seemed like Noct had pondered his future for a while, maybe it was a dream he had regardless if he died or not, but luckily Ignis had acted and brought him back from being claimed in the great beyond of the crystal. 

“Yes,” he whispered and felt his own body sink as he was before his love. His brows turned up and his lip thinned, but he couldn’t stop the tremble of his mouth, lips parting as a breath was let out and he felt tears track down his scarred face. He had never been so emotional in his life, but today proved to be full of intensities. 

“Yes?” Noctis cupped that face with both hands and dared a small smile, thumbs wiping the droplets away.

“Yes,” he nodded and confirmed as he leaned in. He was guided in and kissed sweetly, his eye fluttered closed as he surrendered to his beloved. The kiss was firm, yet tender and he melted as he gave a small moan, feeling so starved for Noct. Before either could get carried away a cough was heard. 

Slowly the younger man pulled back peering at his Shield as the oldest was flushed brightly as he fixed the couple with a look. “This is sweet and all, but we need to make it back to Hammerhead.” He hitched his thumb over his shoulder. “Can’t have Iris thinkin’ I’m dead.”

“Oh right,” the former King said, but flushed hotly as he became thoughtful. “Before we head back, there’s one more thing I want to do.”

“What is it man?” Prompto asked as he was all grins and smiles, happy for the two, even though they had just confessed feelings for one another when they were in the throne room. The blonde guessed they had lost too much time living in denial of their love for one another. The mood bled into him and he felt giddy, energized by the outcome of it all.

“I wanna marry Ignis now, before we leave Insomnia. We’ll be busy with restoration from here on in. There won’t be time for us. Now’s the time, if Ignis is alright with it –,” he trailed off bashfully.

“You want matrimony now?” Ignis asked, his heart thundering in his ears and he felt a rush of blood, dizziness getting to him and he sat on the ground, no longer standing on his knees.

“Yeah, never know how much time we’ll have in this life. I want to spend every moment I can with you.”

If that wasn’t the truest, yet smoothest words he had ever heard from Noct’s mouth –, the sandy brunette whipped his head towards his two friends. “Gladio will you officiate our union? Prompto will you be our witness?” He questioned as he was swayed by his love’s words. 

“You know it,” Prompto chuckled happily.

“Why me?” Gladiolus asked as he scratched at his long hair.

“You’ve digested enough romance novels in your time to know what to recite. Furthermore, you two are enough of an audience for our union. Our closest of friends and only family.” Ignis gave a demure smile before he reached out placing a hand on Noct’s thigh. “Please Gladio.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The Amicitia dismissed with a red glow on his face. 

“Oooh! You two will need rings! BRB!” The blonde began to run, leaving the three as he dashed down the steps and towards the drive. The group didn’t worry as they watched him grow smaller in the distance, nothing could harm them now, the morning sun continued to rise up –.  
**~**  
They stood before each other and Gladio above them, he rested his hands on each of their shoulders as the couple held hands, facing each other. Prompto stood a few steps below them, his oceanic eyes twinkling with happiness as he was smiling from ear to ear, his own eyes catching Gladio’s as he felt a blush settle over his own face.

Clearing his throat, Gladio fixed both with a serious expression. “Noct, you have chosen Ignis to be your husband. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always and will you stand by him through whatever may come?” He looks expectantly at his former King.

“I do.” Noctis issues a smile as he sees Ignis’ face color and his hands squeeze tighter.

“Ignis, you have chosen Noctis to be your husband. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always and will you stand by him through whatever may come?”

“Indeed.”

Gladio made an amused snort from Ignis’ formal sounding answer. “Noct, Iggy do you both promise to make the necessary adjustments in your personal lives in order that you may live in a harmonious relationship together?”

“We do,” they answered almost in unison.

“Right,” he breathes as he squeezes both their shoulders and let’s go of the couple, his amber eyes cast to Prompto and he smile. “Prom, the rings.”

“Got ‘em,” he said opening his hands. “I’m not sure if they’re the right size, but I put them on chains just in case.”

“This’ll work Prom,” Noct says holding his hand out with a smile. The gunslinger deposits the jewelry in the awaiting hand.

“Thank you Prompto,” Ignis smiled brightly as he blindly reaches out, as the blonde hands him the necklace. Taking it in hand, he feels the reality of what he’s about to do, a big life changing step. 

He couldn’t be happier.

“Put the rings on,” Gladio instructed and waited, watching as Noct leaned in as Ignis placed the necklace over his head, the chain wide enough to do so. Then Ignis dipped his head letting his soon to be husband do the same. “Okay you two, now repeat after me.” The Shield paused as he glanced between the two. “In the presence of our family, I choose you to be my life partner.” He paused waiting for the couple to finish speaking. “To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is our solemn vow.” 

It was sweet seeing them being so cute with one another, it made the older man feel happy to witness this, he had thought Noct would have been lost to them forever. He was happy to be wrong. They moved, gravitating towards each other as they embraced, pressing close as they nuzzled noses and smiled, coy yet loving.

“Now with the powers vested in me because I’m an Amicitia, I now pronounce you husbands. So, kiss already,” he snickered as Noct rolled his eyes and snorted, leaning in as Ignis cupped his face and their lips met softly. Prompto whistle, making a ruckus as he cheered the two on, the steps of the Citadel hadn’t had so much life on them since ten years ago.

“Um, who is taking whose last name?” Prompto asked and that gave the newlyweds pause.

This was a beautiful start to the new world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
